Ocean and Sky
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Dedicated to the writer of the original fic, XamierTheNobody, whose writing inspired this sequel...hope you like it!
1. Secrets: Can You Keep Them?

**Ocean and Sky (a Final Fantasy X fic)**

Disc.: I will never _ever_ own 'Final Fantasy X' or any of its' wonderful characters, Square Enix will so stop asking useless questions!

A/N: Attention all who read the original fic this sequel inspired, I am writing this on behalf of the one who gave us the incredible first fic: XamierTheNobody, I give you the respect and full credit you so richly and rightfully deserve for giving us the story 'I Could Just Eat You Up', I and so many others loved it so for you I write this sequel called 'Ocean and Sky'…I sincerely hope you and all others who read the first fic and then read this one enjoy it very much, please tell me how I did because it is for you that I embark upon this pilgrimage to bring you a good sequel fic.

**Summary: Set roughly 3 months after the end of the original fic, Tidus learns what it means to be Seymour's mate as well as his lover…how long will they be able to keep the others in the dark about their relationship, especially Auron and Kimahri?**

*"Talking"

*'_Thoughts/Memories_'

*'Song Lyrics (if necessary/appropriate)'

**Ch.1- Secrets: Can You Keep Them?**

3 months.

That's how long Tidus and Seymour have been able to keep their secret, the two lovers somehow managing to fool others about their nightly 'gatherings' as they so eloquently called them. Both of them have differences on how to treat this coupling of theirs, Tidus wanted to come out and tell everyone in Spira that he and Seymour were a couple…whereas the half-Guado Maester wanted to keep this matter as discreet as possible.

Lately, Seymour had been having trouble keeping his urges to screw Tidus into every wall of the hotels they met at under control. He'd been confined to bed rest as well, many believed that he'd been exposed to an illness and was having a difficult time getting it to leave his system. The blonde Blitzball player that was the man's lover had been feeling out of sorts as well lately, whenever he was near his lover he wanted to strip himself down and rut against him until the older male was screwing him into the mattress hard enough to break it 10 times over.

Tidus also found that he had a slight fever for the last few days, but paid it no mind…until one night when he couldn't stand anymore, he went to the nearest lake and went for an hour long swim to cool his body down from the heat coursing through his blood like liquid fire.

After pulling himself out of the freezing cold water, Tidus noticed that Kimahri was standing near the shore behind one of the trees.

"Hey Kimahri, what's up?"

The dark furred Ronso guardian said nothing, as usual, but Tidus paid it no mind…after traveling with him for the last 6 months, he'd gotten used to Kimahri's silent disposition but tonight something seemed off about the other male.

"Ok, fine then, don't answer me…but why exactly are you here?"

Before Tidus could even wonder what the other's reason for being here could possibly be, he found himself pinned by the older Ronso against one of the trees when Kimahri did the last thing the blonde had ever expected. The Ronso warrior lowered his face to the crook of Tidus' neck and started sniffing the skin there, a deep rumbling purr spilling out of his mouth.

"Uh, Kimahri?! What are you doing?"

As the Ronso kept inhaling Tidus' scent, he growled out a string of words into the blonde's ear that made even the most dominant Ronso bow to him in admiration at the tone used.

"Tidus…smell good…_mine_."

The blonde barely made out the words due to the purring vibrating against his body that was pulled flush against the Ronso male's, but Tidus somehow managed to get loose of Kimahri's grip long enough to hide in an abandoned ruin and give the other male the slip.

After making sure that Kimahri was gone and wouldn't come looking for him, Tidus looked around in awe of where he was currently hiding. What he thought was a ruin was actually an abandoned library that contained books from every part of Spira in every language ever written from Al Bhed to the ancient and long forgotten Dragonic Rune Scriptures. Feeling that he was safer here than out in the open where Kimahri might fuck him if he were caught, Tidus started looking for books written in Zanarkanian so that he might find out why exactly the Ronso male said he was his.

His ocean blue irises finally managed to find one written in his language entitled '_Fiend and Guado Customs_', his curiosity being piqued Tidus roamed over the pages to find a lot of the writing was either faded or illegible until he came across a section he wasn't sure he wanted to read further upon called '_Mating Season for Fiends, Ronso, and Guado'_.

Taking in a quick yet deep breath, Tidus slowly started roaming his eyes down the page as his mind absorbed the information written many years ago.

'_Ronso Mating Season: Part 1- Courtship:_

_The Ronso Mating Season begins during the early Summer months, usually around March and lasting until the end of July. During this time, Ronso males are extremely virile and will seek out a partner with strong genes within their own native species but have been known to pursue other non Ronso native partners to claim as their own._

_Upon finding a suitable partner, the Ronso males begin a courtship period that lasts anywhere between 1 to 3 weeks, ranging from gift bearing to contests of strength to prove themselves worthy of their chosen partner's affections and attention. Rival males can challenge the one courting a submissive partner for a chance to claim the partner as their own, but these fights usually end in death so they're not very common anymore._

_Part 2- Mating:_

_The second part of the Season only occurs after the initial courtship period ends, and this lasts between 2 to 4 months. During this time, the two partners are confined to their shared home and do not leave under any circumstances except to gather food. The dominant will be the one to bring their famished partner sustenance for if the submissive leaves the home during the mating period they can be mated with against their will by any unclaimed dominant near or far. After the mating period ends, the two partners have by this point marked each other and the scent of the dominant is usually found all over the body of the submissive._

_Any male can usually pick up on this scent and knows not to challenge the dominant whose scent lingers on the submissive, and this cycle is repeated every year during the Mating Season.'_

Tidus had to admit to himself that while the information was very helpful in explaining why Kimahri was hanging on him like he was earlier, he was still kinda disturbed by it as he got to the section he was trying to learn the most about.

'_Guado Mating Season: Part 1- Courtship:_

'_The Guado Mating Season begins around the early Spring months, typically between January and ending around October. When the courtship period begins, dominant male Guado will try a number of tactics to win their partners over from gift bearing to wooing. While it is similar to the Ronso courtship period, it differs in that male Guado will treat their partners more like a lover than just a bed partner. Guado do not usually have a preference in chosen partners and have been known to take a male mate from time to time._

_They want to make the chosen partner feel special and loved, for Guado mating is a lifelong affair. They never once consider infidelity or bedding with another for to do so would drive their mate away and Guado males will love their partners more than anything for as long as they are together. This courtship period lasts between 1 and 5 months, and during that time no other male Guado may challenge the dominant for their partner under any circumstances unless the submissive allows it…often times this is to have their dominant pursuers prove that they are not only worthy of their affections but also that they can take care of them like they claim to be able to._

_Part 2- Mating:_

_The Mating period starts during the 6__th__ month of the Season, usually around the beginning of June and lasts until the end of October. During this period, Guado males can go into what's known as a heat cycle and cannot be without their partners or the cycle will be very painful for them. The symptoms of a Guado heat cycle range from high temperatures to drunken slurring, and until the mating period ends the heat cycle can reoccur as often as possible._

_The dominant must be within the presence of their chosen mate at all times during the Mating Season and when the heat hits critical levels the only solution is for the mates to have sex, if not the buildup of excess energy would result in horrible pain and possibly infertility. When the mating period reaches its' final days, the two mates must mark each other or else any unmated submissive male or female partner will be susceptible to advances by another dominant male, and the cycle will repeat itself for every Mating Season as long as the mates are together.'_

Tidus closed the book after reading the last lines, a shiver running down his spine as he thought of being mounted by Kimahri against the ground or even by Seymour in their bed. At least now the blonde understood why his lover was feeling so hot lately, he was going through the heat cycle…which meant Tidus had to spend the next 5 months with his lover and satisfy his sexual needs or else he'd be in tremendous pain.

Knowing that Kimahri would most likely be roaming the woods looking for him, the blonde settled into the library's softest and most comfortable section until tomorrow morning.

Maybe then things would finally calm down enough for him to rejoin his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, this is again dedicated to XamierTheNobody and any readers/reviewers like myself who loved the original fic as much as I did if not more than me. Please let me know how I did in the form of a review, ok? Thank u!


	2. Questions and Answers

**Ocean and Sky (a Final Fantasy X fic)**

Disc.: I will never _ever_ own 'Final Fantasy X' or any of its' wonderful characters, Square Enix will so stop asking useless questions!

A/N: Welcome one and all to Ch.2 of 'Ocean and Sky'; I certainly hope all of you TidusxSeymour fans like this sequel fic I'm writing, I'm thinking of doing another pairing in addition to the main pairing…I'm trying to choose between AuronxKimahri and AuronxWakka, if you guys have a preference for one or the other please let me know in a review please? Thank you, now then here's the text after the note!

**Ch.2- Questions and Answers**

The sun rose up over the horizon and bathed all of Spira in its' warm golden glow, the warmth following shortly afterwards to make the chill of the previous night disappear until the next session of darkness settled over the different cities and islands that made up Spira as a whole.

Tidus found himself wrapped up in the warmth and wished he was in bed with his lover/mate instead of in a cold library, hiding away from an overly horny Ronso male that wanted to fuck him until his belly distended from so much cum sloshing around inside the flattened set of muscles as he stretched his stiff back and joints before leaving the abandoned building to wash up. After taking a quick swim in the cool water and drying himself off in the sunlight, the blonde warrior made his way back to camp whereupon he was hugged by Yuna.

"Tidus, I'm so relieved to see you're alright! Where were you?"

The blonde warrior looked around to see the concerned faces of his fellow guardians staring at him, his reason for staying out all night coming forth as he explained himself to the others.

"I uh…"

"Spit it out already, you left camp and then never came back last night." Lulu said rather harshly, the woman never was one for beating around the bush on anything…she got straight to the point, and if you didn't explain yourself quickly enough you were either met with a glare of the business end of a fire spell.

"Yeah, you can tell us…so, where _were _you last night, ya?" Wakka asked curiously while Auron narrowed his one good eye at the blonde boy he'd raised as his own child after Jecht had abandoned him to become Sin.

"Um, well…I went for a swim to cool myself off because I was feeling overheated, and then…"

"Then what? Please tell me Tidus, we were so worried about you." The brunette Summoner looked at her blonde companion with slightly teary mismatched eyes.

"Well, then Kimahri showed up and pinned me against a tree…he started purring and claimed I belonged to him, after that I ran off and spent the night in a library that'd been abandoned."

The others all looked at each other and then at Kimahri, who looked away in a rather good imitation of embarrassment.

Lulu sighed as she could only guess what'd happened but walked up to Tidus and looked at him knowingly.

"Uh, Lulu? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Remove your jacket, I need to look at your shoulder real quick."

The blonde looked at his companions real quick before he let out a sigh of resignation as he dropped his suspender straps and stripped his jacket off, the garment falling to the ground as the ravenette woman assessed him. Kimahri could feel his desire to mate bubbling to the surface of his mind as he took in the pale tan skin and slightly feminine curve of the blonde male's body, the muscles that rippled beneath smooth skin that looked softer than even the finest silks from Luca.

Lulu's eyes finally landed on puncture marks in the area between neck and shoulder, a sigh escaping her own lips as she told everyone what she saw after gesturing to Tidus to put his jacket back on.

"It seems that Kimahri did more than just claim you as his own Tidus, he left a bite mark on your lower neck, or at the very least the beginnings of one. My guess is, it's Ronso Mating Season."

"Mating Season?" Yuna asked somewhat concernedly, if this was true then Tidus was going to be subject to Kimahri's attempts to court him for the next 3 or 4 months.

"Yes, now that Kimahri has selected Tidus as his partner there's no way he'll be able to concentrate on this mission of ours, unless…"

"Unless what, Lulu? Come on, spill it ya?" Wakka said accusingly, he wanted to find a way to save the blonde Blitzball player that he saw as a younger brother ever since they'd won the Crystal Cup a few months ago.

"Unless Tidus here is taken by another dominant male as his mate, if he has that scent on him then Kimahri will have to back down and find someone else. I saw another mark on his right shoulder, it looked to be made by human teeth…possibly a sexual love marking."

The others looked at Tidus accusingly, it seemed there was something he hadn't told them yet…such as where he'd gotten that bite mark and who gave it to him. The blonde was about to answer when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his mind as well as the buildup of heat in his face, his skin taking on a flushed pallor.

He knew that pain anywhere, he'd felt it whenever he was too far away from his mate Seymour…it meant that his mate was suffering through the heat cycle alone, and he needed to get to him before he started going through agonizing pain. Tidus then backed up from his friends and pulled out a blue Summon Materia, the orb looked like a marble with water sloshing around inside it as he called out the Aeon that would obey him.

"Leviathan, I need you now! Come to me, my friend!"

Lulu tried to stop him but it was too late, the Aeon called Leviathan had already been called to the ground from the water as they watched the blonde caress the massive water dragon Aeon lovingly. He jumped up onto its' head and gave them all apologetic looks before taking off towards the nearest city where his mate was suffering, the others watching as both of them disappeared.

Yuna and the others couldn't believe that Tidus just took off without telling them where he was going, but she could sense Leviathan's energy as a fellow Summoner, and was shocked at where the blonde was going…or rather, _who_ he was going to see.

"Yuna, where did Tidus go?" Lulu asked seriously, her lips curving downwards into a frown.

"He's gone to Bevelle, but that's not what I'm worried about." The Summoner woman said, fear seeping into her tone as Auron pieced together the rest of the situation.

"Hmm, it seems my idiot child has gone to see Maester Seymour…if we hurry then we should be able to find them, but we have to go right now."

The others nodded and took off towards the direction of the nearest port, which just so happened to be in Luca. They could only pray to Yevon that they could find Tidus before Seymour got ahold of him.

Kimahri was enraged that he didn't have the blonde boy in a bed with him just yet but soon enough he would, because once a Ronso claims a partner then it would be suicide to try and stop him as they all ran to Luca, their hearts praying that it wouldn't be too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry it's so short but I promise the next one will be longer, until then read and review please!


	3. Cooling Embers

**Ocean and Sky (a Final Fantasy X fic)**

Disc.: I will never _ever_ own 'Final Fantasy X' or any of its' wonderful characters, Square Enix will so stop asking useless questions!

A/N: Other projects consume my time so much that stories like this one hit a standstill and for that I apologize immensely…don't throw rocks and pointy objects at me, for I am here now to bring you the next chapter! Enjoy, everyone!

**Ch.3- Cooling Embers**

Tidus felt bad for leaving his friends behind like he had, but his mate's needs were more important at the moment…as well as his own. The pilgrimage he was on with Yuna had taken up a lot of his time, so that left the two mates very little time to spend together over the last couple of weeks.

The blonde warrior finally spotted the city of Bevelle nestled below his Aeon's gaze, the water dragon landing a short distance away from the city so that Tidus could send him back into the Materia without being spotted. As he gratefully stroked Leviathan's long muzzle, a smile came onto his face before he sent the Aeon back into the blue Materia and then pocketed the small jewel.

Tidus then tried honing in on his mate's presence and found him to be in one of the ritzier hotels nearby so he took off towards the building, easily jumping over crates and boxes and deftly avoiding other people as he ran faster than he thought he ever would in this lifetime.

Right now, all that mattered to the blonde warrior was Seymour, his heart praying that he could get to him before his friends could stop him.

(With Yuna and Co.)

The boat the group had boarded was traveling at a fast pace but it seemed to be taking forever to get from Luca to Bevelle, the brunette Summoner worried about Tidus; moreover, she was concerned by what Auron had told her not even an hour prior to them hitching a ride on the vessel.

(An hour earlier)

_Yuna looked at Auron like the man had told a joke and no one laughed, surely what he'd insinuated about Tidus couldn't _possibly_ be true as she shook her head in disbelief at the half blind warrior._

"_No, I don't believe what you're telling me Auron…there's no way Tidus would allow himself to be seduced by Maester Seymour, you're lying!"_

_Auron sighed, it was obvious what he could see: Yuna had feelings for Tidus but the blonde had already chosen Seymour, so she was projecting her jealousy onto him._

"_Sorry Yuna, but I'm not lying…think for a moment, remember that day 3 months ago when Tidus was taken by Seymour's guard before the Blitzball game? It's obvious what really happened, Seymour took an interest in Tidus as a mate and claimed him. Your getting jealous over the whole situation isn't helping, so stop being hung up over a boy who has already become the mate of a half-Guado Maester."_

_The brunette Summoner slumped against the side of the ship and started quietly weeping, the old warrior letting out a breath before turning away from the distraught girl to let her tears come out and be gone before they would arrive in Bevelle._

(Present time)

Yuna ran a hand through her short brown hair raggedly, it had taken her a few months to admit to herself that she had feelings for the blonde male but now there was no chance of her being able to have him. Still, she was very shocked to learn that he'd chosen Seymour of all people to bed with, Tidus was popular enough to have almost anyone in all of Spira and Yuna was certain he'd choose a woman…the fact that he'd chosen a man was like a punch to the gut, she wasn't expecting it to happen and yet it had.

She wouldn't let her jealousy ruin what friendship she had left with Tidus, instead Yuna would find a way to be happy for them both…no matter how long it took to find that happiness deep inside her as she stared out at the ocean, the waves lapping heavily against the fast moving ship as it finally stopped at the port of Bevelle.

The entire group disembarked and ran off into the city, Yuna getting a lock on Leviathan's Materia signature and leading her friends through the city to Tidus' location…all of them hoping that Tidus hadn't found Seymour yet and they could get the answers they were desperately seeking from their blonde companion.

(With Seymour)

The half-Guado Maester was definitely _not_ having a good day, in fact he'd speculate that this was indeed _the_ most _hellish_ week he'd been trying to get through without lashing out at anyone for no reason. He'd known that Guado Mating Season was fast approaching and that he'd need his mate with him to ease the pain that built up inside of him through many days of passionate lovemaking, but before he could tell him of this development the blonde had been whisked away to Luca and that pissed Seymour off to no end.

To make matters worse, he was unable to find his blonde mate due to the intense heat that coursed through his entire body and as soon as he tried to leave the room to search for him on foot he was hit with crippling pain that shot through his body like a Thundaga spell cast by Maester Mika in his prime.

So, Seymour was currently lying sprawled out on his bed in excruciating pain with a sheen of sweat covering his whole body, moans that would make even a straight man become hard falling from his open mouth as he lay panting on top of the comforter beneath his body with his robes scattered on the floor, the half-Guado dressed only in his necklaces and silken pants.

A pitcher of water was sitting on the nightstand nearby but it was empty, the glasses next to it on the silver tray also empty for Seymour had drunk all the water and even dumped the freezing cold liquid all over his body…but even _that _did nothing to cool him down in the slightest. His body yearned for his mate, the desire to have Tidus underneath him flushed and panting as he screwed him repeatedly for days on end into the mattress was enough to make him hard to the point that it was so painful he'd need release soon or risk going into a frenzy and attacking innocent civilians.

His prayers were soon answered as he felt the presence of his mate downstairs at the hotel lobby desk, Seymour sending out waves of pain to his blonde lover outside. He didn't need to wait any longer as his door was thrown open minutes later and in the doorway stood Tidus, the blonde not saying anything but instead striding over to Seymour and crashing their lips together in a heated and frenzied kiss that would soon lead to much more.

(Warning: lemon scene ahead…turn back now or skip ahead if this kind of thing is not for you, the rest of you yaoi crazed freaks enjoy!)

The two lovers shared a frenzied kiss as Tidus ran a gloved hand down his mate's chest and across the sweat drenched flesh, it was obvious that his mate had been suffering and he felt like the worst man alive aside from his father; he hadn't meant to make Seymour wait this long but his friends had felt that being with them was more important as he broke the kiss to give both males a chance to breath, their gazes breaking for but a moment as Tidus walked over to the still open hotel bedroom door and closed it. He locked it tight enough that not even Kimahri in his greatest rage could tear it off of his hinges, the blonde walking back over to his mate whilst undressing at the same time so that soon enough he was completely naked.

Seymour could feel the heat in his body start to dissipate somewhat as he eyed his gorgeous and naked mate settle over him, the two sharing yet another kiss but this one was passionate and slow as if he were apologizing for making him suffer this long.

Tidus then broke the kiss long enough to speak to his half-Guado mate, a look of hurt settling in his oceanic orbs as he stared down at Seymour.

"Seymour, I'm so sorry I made you wait this long…had I known about the Guado Mating Season sooner I would've been at your side when you needed me the most, can you ever forgive me my love?"

The half-Guado Maester looked into those hypnotizing irises that made one feel like they were staring at the ocean on a calm spring day, a smile settling onto his lips as he brought a hand up to caress Tidus' cheek lovingly.

"Yes, my love…I could never be angry at you when you apologize like that, in that oh so sincere way of yours. Now then, let's not speak anymore and get right to why we're both here right now." Seymour said as he shot his lover a seductive smile, mischief twinkling brightly in his magenta-amethyst orbs.

"Of course, my Maester." The blonde said before capturing his mate's lips in another passionate and heated kiss, and it wasn't too long into the kiss that Seymour had managed to flip them over and the half-Guado was leaning over Tidus. The two mates continued to share heated kisses as Seymour broke their current lip lock to move his mouth over the blonde's neck and placed ghosting kisses and bites on the flesh, Tidus letting out moans that could make even the most expensive whore jealous at how naturally the sounds came from him. Seymour was greatly pleased that he made his mate utter such delicious sounds but he was still very hard and he needed to be buried inside of his mate very soon so he grabbed the bottle of cinnamon massage oil on the table nearby and dipped three fingers into the fluid, the first digit circling Tidus' entrance teasingly before pushing inside.

The blonde mewled in slight discomfort for it'd been a few months since their last round of sex, he could understand why Seymour was skipping the warm up foreplay. The man was probably so hard that he could come from just the simplest touch, so the blonde began stroking his mate's chest and stomach with his now bare hand whilst the other ran itself across the love bite he'd given him only minutes earlier. The feel of his younger mate's smooth fingers touching his skin was making Seymour quicken his pace in preparing him, all three of his own fingers nestled inside of Tidus' entrance and gliding across his prostate.

The feel of his lover's fingers running across his prostate made the blonde warrior moan loud enough that if the window were open all of Bevelle would surely have heard him, but right now he didn't give a rat's ass about who heard or why…all that mattered was having Seymour inside of him and fucking him until he was numb all over as he gripped the half-Guado's hair impatiently.

"Seymour, stop your damn teasing and get on with it, already!" the blonde warrior all but demanded of his mate, Seymour smiling deviously and with pride at his submissive mate's fiery attitude whilst in the throes of passion as he finally removed his silken pants to reveal a thick and very stiff cock. Tidus was a little nervous but that was to be expected, after all the last time they'd had sex was about 3 months before his friends took him away from his lover to complete Yuna's pilgrimage.

Seymour could barely hold out any longer so he slathered the oil on his cock and slammed right into Tidus in one swift motion after he had sufficiently stretched him enough to accept his cock. The two mates waited a few seconds before Tidus started moving his hips as a sign that Seymour could move, the half-Guado starting out slow but then speeding up as he soon had his mate crying out in pure unadulterated pleasure.

Soon enough, the thrusting became primal and almost animalistic as Seymour kept ramming his cock against Tidus' prostate and the blonde was crying out to Yevon how absolutely amazing he felt as he felt his mate blowing his mind with pleasure. Seymour could sense that both of them were getting close to release so he grabbed Tidus' hard erection and started pumping the stiff cock in time with his thrusts, the moans getting louder and more frenzied as the blonde felt his release coming quickly.

"S-Seymour, I'm g-gonna-"

"I know, go ahead and cum for me my love."

Tidus' eyes widened at how his mate purred out his name so seductively and came hard seconds later, his hot seed spilling over their bodies and he soon felt Seymour come deep inside of his own walls. Before both of them could rest, however, Seymour murmured into Tidus' ear tiredly while at the same time running his tongue lightly over the shell and then nibbling on the flesh gently.

"Tidus, we'll be here like this for the next 4 months…think you can handle it?"

The blonde let out a soft moan and then smirked widely, his hands cupping Seymour's face softly.

"You better believe it, Seymour Guado." The distance between them disappeared as they shared another earth shattering kiss and from that moment onward all they knew was pleasure as everything else that was important fled their minds.

(With Yuna and Co.)

The brunette heard the loud moans that Tidus had let out through the closed door and they knew it was too late, the door locked to the point where not even Kimahri could get it open no matter how hard he tried. They decided to let the two lovers enjoy themselves as they walked back down the stairs and settled into the couch in the lobby.

"I don't understand, why would Tidus be in Seymour's room and letting out those sounds?" the brunette Summoner asked naively, Auron shaking his head disbelievingly at her as he decided to answer her question before her brain cells died from her own naivety.

"The obvious answer to that question is that they're having sex, and we can't just waltz in there and pull them apart…Tidus would never forgive us, and I want nothing more than for my idiot child to be happy." The half blind warrior smiling delicately as he then heard some Guado walk into the hotel lobby, one voice was male and the other was obviously female.

"You two enjoy your stay, alright?" the receptionist said, the two Guado smiling at him before they headed for the stairs but Lulu walked up to them and stopped them.

"Excuse me, but I need to ask you both a question."

The couple looked at her strangely, but nodded regardless before introducing themselves to her.

"My name's Emerich and this is my wife Talia, what business have you with us?"

"I just need to know, what month is this? I seem to have lost track of time between here and Luca because my friends and I got lost in the woods, can you please help me to remember?" Lulu asked somewhat sweetly, her tone betraying no lie but also not alluding to the fact that she knew what month it was as the two Guado looked at each other thoughtfully then back to the raven haired woman in front of them and answered her question.

"Honey, what month is it?" Talia asked Emerich.

"Hmm…I believe it's June, remember?" Emerich said proudly.

"Oh yes, of course…I forgot that it's Guado Mating Season!" Talia said surprisedly, she'd forgotten all about it until this moment.

Lulu looked at them both vexedly, had she missed something or was she going crazy from all of those Sinspawn spores she breathed in last month?

"Guado Mating Season?" Lulu asked, both of them looking at her strangely.

"You didn't know?" Talia said astonishedly, then again this woman was from Besaid so she wasn't too surprised that she didn't know about it.

"No, we knew it was Ronso Mating Season but there's one for Guado too?"

"Yes, but the Guado Mating Season runs longer…if you need information, we have a book you can borrow. I have it with me, it's in my bag. Talia, could you hand me the book please?" Emerich asked, his wife smiling at her husband before producing said book from his bag and handing it to him.

"Here you go, honey."

"Thanks, dear. Madame, this tome contains everything you need to know about the Guado Mating Season…now if you'll excuse us, we need to consummate our love." Emerich said before dragging his giggling wife up the stairs and down the hallway to their shared bedroom. Lulu looked at the book in her hands and brought it over to the rest of her friends, who looked at her curiously before she sat down.

"Alright, I found out something very interesting…it's why Tidus jumped ship and left us yesterday."

"Ok, so why'd the kid freak out and leave, ya?" Wakka asked curiously, he wanted to know the reason just as much as everyone else present.

"Because it's Guado Mating Season, this book I received from Talia and Emerich will explain everything." Lulu said as she opened the book and flipped to the section that detailed the whole affair as they all listened to her read the section to them like a school teacher reading a book to her young students.

"Guado Mating Season: Part 1- Courtship:

'The Guado Mating Season begins around the early Spring months, typically between January and ending around October. When the courtship period begins, dominant male Guado will try a number of tactics to win their partners over from gift bearing to wooing. While it is similar to the Ronso courtship period, it differs in that male Guado will treat their partners more like a lover than just a bed partner. Guado do not usually have a preference in chosen partners and have been known to take a male mate from time to time.

They want to make the chosen partner feel special and loved, for Guado mating is a lifelong affair. They never once consider infidelity or bedding with another for to do so would drive their mate away and Guado males will love their partners more than anything for as long as they are together. This courtship period lasts between 1 and 5 months, and during that time no other male Guado may challenge the dominant for their partner under any circumstances unless the submissive allows it…often times this is to have their dominant pursuers prove that they are not only worthy of their affections but also that they can take care of them like they claim to be able to.'"

Everyone there hung onto every word and processed it, but Yuna wanted to know more so she urged Lulu to continue, the raven haired woman reading the next part to everyone present like she had just finished with the first one.

"Part 2- Mating:

'The Mating period starts during the 6th month of the Season, usually around the beginning of June and lasts until the end of October. During this period, Guado males can go into what's known as a heat cycle and cannot be without their partners or the cycle will be very painful for them. The symptoms of a Guado heat cycle range from high temperatures to drunken slurring, and until the Mating period ends the heat cycle can reoccur as often as possible.

The dominant must be within the presence of their chosen mate at all times during the Mating Season and when the heat hits critical levels the only solution is for the mates to have sex, if not the buildup of excess energy would result in horrible pain and possibly infertility. When the mating period reaches its' final days, the two mates must mark each other or else any unmated submissive male or female partner will be susceptible to advances by another dominant male, and the cycle will repeat itself for every Mating Season as long as the mates are together.'"

Everyone present looked at Lulu like she was crazy, she'd just talked about a Mating Season as casually as one would ask about the weather.

"So, now we know what must be done…we'll have to leave Tidus and Seymour alone until the Mating Season ends." Auron said plainly, the rest of the group booking rooms for them all for the next 4 months.

Time never seemed to tick by so agonizingly slow as the sounds of Tidus and Seymour making love echoed down the halls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, I finally finished this chapter…hope ya'll are happy, now go out and review please!


	4. The Aftereffects of Mating

**Ocean and Sky (a Final Fantasy X fic)**

Disc.: I will never _ever_ own 'Final Fantasy X' or any of its' wonderful characters, Square Enix will so stop asking useless questions!

A/N: I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for a new chapter, but life has abducted me during the last few days to send me off to work and earn money at my job…hardly any time for writing after that little scenario, and to make up for that here's the next installment of Ocean and Sky, it will have a time skip so be prepped for it!

**Ch.4- The Aftereffects of Mating**

The blonde Blitzball player was currently in the shower, his body sore after nothing but sex with his mate for 3 straight months. He knew that being with the half-Guado would be physically taxing at times, but he never expected it to be _this_ taxing. He could only smile as he gently touched the mating mark that Seymour had given him, he'd given one to his half-Guado mate when he topped him a few times.

Now that they'd marked each other, no other male could touch or claim either one of them…for which Tidus was glad because it meant that Kimahri would finally back down and leave him alone. When he'd first told Seymour of Kimahri's attempt to claim him, the older male was ready to march downstairs and castrate the male Ronso with a rusted sword that very instant, but Tidus had sent that thought out of his lover's mind by kissing him until the air was all but gone from his lungs.

Now that it was reaching October, Guado Mating Season was pretty much over but that didn't mean the two lovers had to stop seeing each other. In fact, as he recalled, Seymour had mentioned that he had a very important question to ask the blonde Blitzball player so Tidus finished washing up and threw his clothes back on after drying his wet body.

"Seymour, I'm back…you wanted to talk to me about something important?"

The half-Guado Maester looked over at his now clothed blonde mate, the heat in his veins dying down to a much less painful level as he smiled at Tidus and beckoned him over to sit with him.

"Why yes, Tidus, I do have something important to ask you…if you'll hear me out, that is?"

"Of course, Seymour…what is it?" Tidus asked as he sat down on the less than tidy comforter, the soft fabric having been messed up in the throes of their passion as he looked into his mate's amethyst-magenta orbs.

"Well Tidus, I was wondering…after Miss Yuna completes her pilgrimage and puts an end to Sin, would you…" Seymour asked nervously, his hand reaching into the pocket of his blue robes and fishing out a white velvet box.

"Yes, Seymour? Would I what?" Tidus asked his nervous older mate, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and anticipation.

"Would you…marry me?"

The room grew dreadfully quiet, the silence so thick you could cut it with a sword as the blonde Blitzball player felt his heart beat rapidly as he processed what exactly his mate had just asked him.

"Really?! You want to marry _me_?!"

"Of course I do, I could never even begin to imagine myself without you in my life or at my side…so, will you?" Seymour said as he opened the box, revealing a band made of finely polished rose-gold with a pale blue diamond sitting in the very center of the ring. There were also 4 smaller diamonds on each side of the fair sized gem, the half-Guado had this ring specially made for his mate. The diamond in the center was cut into the shape of a pearl and reflected the ocean itself in the calm of a storm, it was truly a very elegant ring and definitely worthy of his mate.

Tidus stared at the ring before he began tearing up, the droplets of water streaming down the sides of his face as a huge smile found its' way onto the blonde's face before he nodded at his mate.

"Yes, Seymour Guado…I will marry you, I could never imagine myself without you either- nor would I even want to attempt to try such a thing." Tidus said as he watched Seymour slip the ring onto his finger and then the two shared a passionate kiss before descending into sleep once again, their bodies fitting together perfectly as they closed their eyes while dreaming only of each other and their future together.

(In another room down the hall)

Kimahri sat on the bed and stared out the window at the sea, his face etched in a soft scowl that made one think he was reflecting on a bad memory. It looked as though he was angry, but on the inside he was ecstatic for he had finally found himself a mate.

Speaking of his mate, the Ronso male heard the water shut off in the bathroom and he watched as his claimed one stepped out fully clothed once more. Kimahri locked eyes with his mate before his mouth was claimed by none other than Sir Auron, the two males relenting when air became their biggest issue.

"You were thinking on our mating again, weren't you?"

Kimahri nodded, but Auron knew that his silence often spoke more than words alone did as he placed his hand atop the other's.

"Worry not, my dear Ronso…if they give us any trouble, then we'll have to convince them that we made the right choice." The brunette warrior turned Guardian said reassuringly to his mate.

"Hmm…hmmrh?(Thank you, my mate. What will we tell Tidus when he asks where we were for the last few months?)"

Auron looked at Kimahri with his one visible eye, ever since they'd mated he could understand the Ronso male on a much deeper level than Yuna and the others could…he knew what he was saying, the Ronso language becoming second nature to him now.

"We tell them the truth, that you and I have mated…I'm sure that Tidus and Seymour have already become mates, that's most likely why he hid from you nearly 4 months ago."

"Hrmm…rrhmph? (I still feel terrible about pursuing him and frightening the boy, I should have smelled Seymour's claim on him that first night…but I was so caught up in my desire to mate that my instincts dulled my sense of logic and reason. Is there any chance that either of you could forgive me, Auron?)"

Auron smiled at his Ronso mate gently, he knew that Kimahri felt bad about hurting Tidus by pursuing him against his will. He also knew deep in his heart that Tidus would most likely forgive him if the Ronso male explained himself and his actions properly as well as apologize to the blonde Blitzball player.

"We'll talk to them all later, I'm sure they all need to rest after the many long trips between the different islands all over Yevon."

Kimahri nodded at his dark haired mate, the two males preferring to sleep topless before slipping under the sheets and letting sleep claim them once again. Hopefully, tomorrow would be much better than the night they were currently slumbering beneath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, this particular side pairing was requested by my sister…sometimes I wonder what really goes on in that mind of hers, but then I realize it's dangerously stupid to wonder about such things so I decide not to question her mental process and just keep typing away happily. So, read and review if you want me to include some Wakka/Lulu in the fic or not, either way I'll keep on writing whatever I damn well feel like writing!


End file.
